


[F4M] I’ll stop when you tell me to, okay? [Script Offer] [Slippery Slope] [Gentle] [Blowjob] [Creampie] Optional [Rape] version [Mister] [Cum for me] [Cum inside of me]

by Lustful_Crunch



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lustful_Crunch/pseuds/Lustful_Crunch
Kudos: 26





	[F4M] I’ll stop when you tell me to, okay? [Script Offer] [Slippery Slope] [Gentle] [Blowjob] [Creampie] Optional [Rape] version [Mister] [Cum for me] [Cum inside of me]

_Bed sheets rustling, yawning and general cosy sounds_

“…Hi”

“Yeah no last night was wonderful, I’m so happy we got to do this again.”

“Mhmm..”

_More rustling and moving around, sound of embrace/getting closer_

“You’re so good to me.”

“Oh, did we? I didn’t even pay attention to that.”

“Yeah, I’ll go buy some more this afternoon. They’ll have condoms at the gas station nearby, right?”

“Mhmm.. Of course we are. Do you think I’m done with you yet, mister?”

“…Exactly”

_Laughs, kisses, general cuddles and breathing. Get intimate again. Tone is playful, but also aroused._

“It doesn’t seem like you’re done with me either…”

“I know.. I know.. Let me just take you in my mouth, okay? If you cum down my throat I can get us those condoms after.”

_Move down to a slow and playful blowjob. It turns from playful to more needy, faster and louder._

“Fuck you’re so good. I miss having you inside of me already.

“I know..”

“…But. I could just grind against it a little maybe? Just to feel you. We can just pretend you’re inside.”

“…Yeah? Mmph.. Okay.”

_Tone is needy and desperate, but with an air of caution. Slippery slope continues._

“Fuck. Okay. Yeah, I’ll be careful I promise, just sliding down against you like… this.”

_Wetsounds of grinding down on his cock. Breaths and neediness increase in intensity._

“No I know.. It feels.. God you can just imagine it being inside right now, can’t you?”

“It’s fine as long as we’re just pretending.. right?”

_Wetsounds continue for just a little bit longer. The next few lines should be soft and hushed. You know how serious this suggestion is, but you need it too badly._

“I need it.”

“No… No I know, but I.. Maybe just the tip should be fine?”

“As long as you lie still.”

“Mhmm?”

_Inserting just the tip, filling the room with moans and eager, needy whimpers._

“It should be fine if it’s just like this..”

“Slow… In… and out.. fuck.”

_Increase in pace a liiiittle bit._

“Please… can I just feel it one time? Just one time all the way inside. Please?”

“Please Mister?”

“Just tell me when to stop.. I’ll stop when you tell me to, okay? 

_Two versions, pick the one you like the most. Either he says stop and you just fucking take him anyway, or he says nothing and he cums inside of you! (well either way.)_

Rape: “Sorry mister, I need you to cum inside of me. Sorry mister. I’m sorry. I just need your cum. I need it. Your cum. Please. Please cum inside of me. Cum for me.”

Yes-man: “Wait.. Fuck.. I shouldn’t stop? You want to cum inside of me? Yes.. Please. Please mister. Cum. Yes. Please. Please just cum for me. Cum inside of me.”

_End with some kisses and just say…_

_“_ I know.. I know. We’ll sort this all out I promise…”


End file.
